


Worst Kiss

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Kissing, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: “What was your worst kiss like?”Barry’s face turned scarlet. His hand went to the back of his neck like it always did when he was nervous. Iris giggled.“I’ll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours?” she offered.





	Worst Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun thinking up the worst kiss stories.

“A metahuman with the actual kiss of the death.” Cisco said.

Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, and Wally were in the cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry and Wally just got back from a battle with a meta who murdered half the customers at a dive bar by making out with them.

“Are you ok, Wally?” Iris asked. “She almost got you.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Wally assured her. “It wasn’t even the worst kiss I’ve ever had.”

Barry and Cisco laughed and looked curious to hear more about Wally’s kissing mishap that he considered worse than a brush with death.

“Come on, you can’t just leave us wondering.” Barry said.

“Alright.” Wally didn’t take much convincing. “I was 14, under the bleachers at school with this girl from my Spanish class,”

“The language of loveeeeeee.” Cisco interjected.

Caitlin rolled her eyes at the boys’ immature conversation. She turned her focus to the computer.

“It was the first kiss for both of us. It started out nice, but then it turned into a French kiss. I put my tongue in her mouth, and she bit it!”

Iris burst out laughing. Barry and Cisco winced.

“Always stick with Spanish.” Cisco advised.

Caitlin, who was only pretending to not listen told her own worst kiss story. “Once, when Ronnie and I kissed he sneezed on my face.”

“Eww.” Iris wasn’t sure if that was funny or disgusting.

“It wasn’t your first kiss though, right? Because there is no coming back from that.” said Wally.

“Oh no.” Caitlin shook her head. “Anyway, we better get to work on a way to neutralize this meta’s powers before she tries to get frisky with Wally or Barry.”

“On it.” Cisco said as he left for his lab.

“Let me run some tests on you, Wally. I just want to make sure she didn’t do any damage.”

“Ok.” Wally followed Caitlin to the medical bay.

Barry and Iris were now alone in the cortex. Barry took off his gloves and sped around to change from his suit to his regular clothes. When he slowed down enough for Iris to see him, he was zipping up his jacket. Iris leaned against one of the desks and gave Barry a suggestive look.

“What?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“What was your worst kiss like?”

Barry’s face turned scarlet. His hand went to the back of his neck like it always did when he was nervous. Iris giggled.

“I’ll tell you about mine if you tell me about yours?” she offered.

Barry wasn’t convinced. But, when Iris batted her eyes at him and licked her lips, he was a goner. He gave in.

“Fine.”

Iris had a sudden realization. “Wait a minute.” She pointed a finger at him and tilted her head. “Is it that time Becky Cooper accidentally pushed you off the couch and you hit your head on the coffee table? I remember driving you to the ER for stitches.”

“No, actually I’ve had one worse than that.” Barry hated to admit.

Iris was more intrigued than ever.

“Remember how I was on the debate team in high school?”

Iris nodded. How could she forget when Barry still had the trophies he’d won in their loft?

“Well, after we won regionals the team captain threw a party. One of my teammates, Kathy Benvigardi, got drunk for the first time. She was dancing to ‘Oops! I Did It Again’ on the table when she jumped off, pushed me onto a chair, and went for my lips. But, she missed and ended up licking my chin for a good 20 seconds.”

Iris shrieked with laughter. Barry pursed his lips. He didn’t know if he liked how much enjoyment she got out of the story. Iris clucked her sides to ease the pain from laughing so hard. She slipped off of the desk and sat on the floor laughing till she cried. Her cheeks hurt.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Now you have to tell me yours.” Barry reminded her.

It took a little while for Iris to catch her breath. She stood up and composed herself. “It was in 8th grade with this new guy at school. He had only been in Central City for a few days and he had a French accent. I thought it was really cute.”

Barry rolled his eyes.

“I showed him around and helped him find his 3rd period class. He thanked he with a peck on the cheek and asked me to find him during lunch. I did and we kissed on the lips this time. At the point when it was about to turn into a French kiss, he pulled my lips apart with his hands and spit into my mouth.”

Barry didn’t know what story he was expecting Iris to have, but definitely not one like that. He had a fit of uncontrollable laughter. “That was the kid who faked being from Europe! Two weeks after he transferred to our school we found out he was actually from Ohio!”

“Yep.” Iris said, popping the P.

Barry sat down in the nearest chair. He was afraid he was laughing so hard that he’d fall over. “Oh god.” Barry tried to pull it together. “That’s hysterical.”

“I was so grossed out that I went to the nurse and asked for mouthwash.”

When Barry finally stopped laughing, he sped himself and Iris home. Iris unlocked the door to their loft and got an idea. “What about your best kiss?”

Barry didn’t know how to respond. “What about it?”

“How did your best kiss ever happen?”

“I don’t think I can pick one favorite.”

Iris glared and crossed her arms. “That’s a cop out. Pick one.”

Barry decided to have a little fun. “Well, I was blinded by Dr. Light and my eyesight returned after Patty Spivot kissed me, so……”

Iris was not amused. She gave him and dirty look and he stopped teasing.

“I guess our first kiss on the porch. The sun was setting and you had just told me that we’d always find each other. It was the perfect way to start our relationship.” Barry was being serious now. Although, he wasn’t sure if it was right to refer to that kiss as their first. He had four first kisses with Iris West but erased three of them from existence. “What’s yours?”

Iris plopped down on the couch and waved a finger for Barry to join her. He sat beside her and put his arm around her, coping a feel of her breast. Iris put her legs up on the couch and nuzzled into his side.

“The one that happened right there.” she pointed to the middle of the living room. At Christmas, when Barry showed her the loft and told her he’d signed a lease for it they kissed in that spot. “It started off slow, emotional and it lead to more than kissing. The perfect way to start our life here.”

Barry squeezed her tight.

“Sometimes I think about that kiss when I’m walking around the loft.” Iris said.

“Really?” Barry didn’t know that. He felt proud. “I am a pretty good kisser.”

Iris sat up. “Woah woah woah. You’re ok. I’m the one who you kissed before running faster than ever before and traveling back in time, remember?” she smirked.

“I do.” Barry said in a matter of fact tone. “You don’t.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s evidence that I’m the better kisser.”

Barry raised an eyebrow at her. “If you’re so confident, get over here and prove it.”


End file.
